Serpentine with Ville Valo
by EmbracingEmbers
Summary: Ryleigh meets Ville Valo of HIM and a torrid love affair begins
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Working at a library was NOT where I pictured myself as a college graduate. I busted my ass for my 4.0 GPA, and searched for months for a job in my field. Yet, here I was. Working at library in New York. From 9 to 5 I organized books, restocked the shelves, and helped customers find literature on a variety of subjects.

I genuinely enjoy reading in my spare time. My guilty pleasure is reading cheesy romance novels. The library is quiet, and the customers are very kind and reserved. However, it quickly becomes mundane. I spend my spare moments gazing out the window wishing I could enjoy the fresh air, smell the coffee aroma from the shop across the street, and sit on the patio and watch the busy workers at the bakery down the lane.

A tall brunette with shiny straight hair and chestnut brown stylish boots breezed past the window. Fall was quickly on its way. I wasn't the most fashionable with my hair in a messy bun, pencil skirt, black heels, and simple button up blouse. I wished I had a job that allowed me to dress like the girls that passed by my window every morning.

"Excuse me Miss"

Startled out of my day dreaming, I turned towards the voice. In front of me stood a very tall, very handsome man. He had raven black hair that barely reached his shoulders, bluish green eyes, a lanky frame, and the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

"I'd like to purchase this book" He said.

Our library had a for sale section of books that were in fair condition, but would no longer be acceptable for borrowers. I knew the book well: _The Outlander._ I had just finished reading it for the third time.

Realizing I was staring, I quickly blurted "That's my favorite series!"

"Really?" He looked genuinely surprised. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a romance novel type, darling."

"And just why is that?" I responded rather tartly.

"Easy darling" He chuckled. "You just don't seem to be the type to have a romantic streak"

"Don't judge a book by its cover" I smirked.

He smirked back at me and held out a hand.

"My name is Ville. It's nice to meet you."

I shook his hand. It was cold, yet soft.

"My name is Ryleigh, and the pleasure is all mine" I smiled up at him.

"What is your favorite part of _The Outlander?_ " He asked

We then proceeded to engage in a lengthy conversation about our favorite parts of the book and how we couldn't wait for the next book to be published. Watching him speak about something he was passionate about was pure ecstasy. His eyes lit up and his voice deepened a bit. He talked of the places in the book as if he lived the story. As if he was there for every battle, every heartbreak and every moment. I was in rapture.

I was packaging up his book as our conversation about _The Outlander_ came to a close.

"Well, Ryleigh, excuse me for being forward; but would you like to come to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I get off work at five"

"I'll pick you up at seven"

I smiled at him again, and wrote my name, number, and address on a scrap of paper. He thanked me, smiled, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I counted down the minutes to five while I was putting the returned books back on their rightful shelves. I kept replaying the conversation with Ville over and over in my head. I was so nervous to go out for the first time in a long time. It had been years since my last date- and that had ended in a disaster. The guy I had gone out with was a total jerk. He slapped the waitress's ass in front of me and even went as far as answering the phone for an alleged "ex" girlfriend. The conversation that he had on the phone sounded nothing like an ex, and more like after dinner dessert.

Pushing aside those dark thoughts, I reached for another book and placed it in its designated spot. There, that was the last one. I climbed down off my little ladder and walked back over to the front desk. Five o'clock. It was time to clock out, go home, and stress out about my date tonight.

I opened the door to my single apartment and hung my coat up on the hook by the door. My apartment was modest with the small foyer, single bedroom, cozy kitchen and decent sized living room. The foyer sported a single red wall for an accent piece, I fell in love with the apartment when I first saw it and I couldn't bring myself to change the previous owners impeccable decorating. Aside from the red accent wall in the foyer, there was also a small table with a bowl for keys and a little orchid plant. The orchid bloomed white blossoms-sometimes; depending on whether yours truly remembered to water it. The kitchen was bistro themed including mocha colored walls with paintings of wine bottles and a small kitchen table with two chairs. There was also a small island with a cutting board top, a gas stove, and a big sink that was currently filled with dishes. The living room was an extension of the kitchen- light brown walls and a warm colored couch, two end tables, a coffee table, and a TV on a walnut entertainment stand. My bedroom was a different vibe. Light yellow walls gave the area an open but cozy feel. There was a bathroom off the left of the bed and on the right, were French doors to the small balcony. I had a single dresser, two night stands, and a bureau with a mirror that stood facing the foot of the bed. My closet was through the bathroom, and even though the real estate agent advertised the closet as a walk in- it lacked square footage. Overall, I thought to myself, the apartment did the job; and it wasn't like Ville was going to come in tonight anyway. I mean he is devastatingly handsome, but I'm just not that type of girl.

I pulled out a slim black cocktail dress from the closet and matching pumps and hung them in the bedroom. Then I started the shower, and while I waited for the water to warm up I laid out all the things that I would need to get ready: Towel, Lotion, Makeup, Undergarments, Hairdryer, Straightener, and Bobby Pins. I liked being organized.

I got out of the shower and toweled off quickly. A quick glance at my phone told me it was 6:30. I walked over to the counter to where I had all my things laid out and ready. I quickly put on the lotion and did my makeup. Next I put on the undergarments; a black lacy bra, matching panties, garter belt and thigh high stockings. I fastened up the stocking to the belt, and started on my hair and makeup. I decided on a simple up do, and curled whatever tendrils of hair decided to abandon formation. The look was elegant, and with one last check in the mirror I walked into the bedroom to put on my dress and shoes.

The doorbell rang. I glanced at my phone and saw it was 7:00 on the dot. Punctual is good, I thought to myself. I finished putting on my last shoe and spritzed on some perfume, grabbed my black clutch, and went down the stairs to answer the door.

"You look breathtaking" he said in that incredibly smoky voice of his.

"Thank you, you look very nice too." I replied shyly. Nice was an understatement. He was drop dead gorgeous. He had on a black blazer and matching pants with a white button up top, and a deep purple tie with a subtle lighter purple frock pattern. He put out his elbow for me to take, and escorted me to the black SUV that was parked out front. He opened the door for me, and I slid into the seat. He smiled at me and I smiled back, and closed the door and walked around and got in and off we went to dinner.

"I loved speaking with you about our series today" He said

"I did too. It's very rare that you find someone who shares the same passion as you" I said thoughtfully

He looked deep in thought for a moment, and glanced over at me

"I wanted to tell you something before we got to the restaurant, Ryleigh" I loved the way my name sounded when he said it.

"Yes?" I said encouraging him to continue.

"I almost never ask a perfect stranger out on a date. And today, we _really_ connected; and I know this sounds cheesy, but it just felt _right_. But I also feel that I need to tell you that a year ago I got out of a very bad relationship. I know this is going to come off as crazy, but sometimes I feel as if she is just around the corner. I've run into her on several occasions, and it seems to be innocent enough, but I just can't shake the feeling that I am being hunted." He tries to smile, but it was halfhearted. "I know I sound completely mental, and I understand if you would rather not go out with me" He said nervously

I put my hand on his forearm.

"Of course I still want to go out with you. We have a lot in common, and it's very clear that _both_ of us will benefit from a night out. I won't even give you the terrible details of my last date" I added jokingly.

He smiled and grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips to kiss. I watched in horror as headlights came from behind his head, flying towards the car at a catastrophic speed. I never had the opportunity to scream. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to broken light streaming in from the cracked windshield. The driver's side of the car was hit and, thus, was crumpled badly. Ville was slumped forward with his head on the steering wheel. There was an alarming amount of blood. I started to panic and tried to wake him up. He moaned once or twice, but I couldn't get a solid response from him.

There were sirens off in the distance. _Good_ , I thought to myself, _help is coming._ I head footsteps crunching overtop of the glass on the ground. I looked up to see the most beautiful blond woman I had ever seen in my entire life. She had to be about five foot eight, with pin straight hair and breathtaking green eyes.

"Hello" She purred, and walked around to my side of the car.

"Hi, we were in an accident, and he isn't responding. I don't know what to do." I blurted in a rush.

She ripped open the door on my side of the car and yanked me out of the car. I realized that something was wrong.

"He's mine you man stealing bitch!" She screamed into my ear.

I was too dazed to do anything but be a ragdoll in her clutches as she threw me on the ground and kicked me repeatedly. My eye was already beginning to bruise, and I could feel blood running down my face from somewhere in my hairline.

Finally, the sirens were closing in on our position. My assailant quickly ran over to the vehicle that hit us, jumped into the driver's seat and sped away. I stayed laying on the ground, broken glass digging into my bruised and battered skin. Police officers, medics, and firefighters came and lifted me off the ground and deposited me into an ambulance. I glanced over at the car as I was being loaded into the vehicle and saw that they were checking Ville's pulse to see if he was still alive.

I stared at the ceiling of the ambulance all the way to the hospital, lost in my own dark thoughts and completely ignoring the questions from the EMT. _What if he's dead?_ I thought to myself for the hundredth time. _Who was that woman?_ I had no answers. Upon arriving, I was unloaded and deposited onto a gurney, and rushed to Triage. _I must look terrible for them to be rushing like this._ I thought dimly to myself. Through the halls, I caught the distant tails of sentences as I passed by.

"….car accident. Left side….Yes….Stalker, but no way to know…..Might not make it….."

The last phrase put a ball of ice in my stomach. _Ville won't make it?!_ I felt like I was fighting through water that kept trying to pull me under. When we reached our destination, I was barely conscious. The nurse was explaining something to me that I was only dimly aware of as he was starting my IV. I must have had a blank look on my face. He smiled at me. A smile that was tinged with pity. He picked up a syringe and stuck it into the tube of my IV. The last words I heard before drifting off to my clouded horrified mind were:

"It will do you good to get some rest. Your boyfriend will come out of surgery soon"


End file.
